


Mutatis Mutandis

by Kennel_Boy



Category: New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), Young X-Men
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, change only matters as much as you let it.</p>
<p>A New X-Men short with <a href="http://graconius.deviantart.com/">Graconius</a> on art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutatis Mutandis

 


End file.
